1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for thinning a wafer, it relates to a wafer thinning process for reducing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, after the crystal column was cut into a plurality of the laminated wafer sheets, this laminated wafer sheet then undergoes a process of grinding and polishing, this process states as follows:
At step S11:
Grinds the wafer, the purpose of this step is to polish the surface of the wafer.
At step S12:
Washes and grinds the surface of the wafer in order to remove the residual impurity of the wafer surface.
At step S13:
Applies a thermal process to the wafer in order to remove the residual stress on the wafer surface, and then to improve the surface structure.
At step S14:
The final inspection of the wafer includes the process of polishing, washing and thermal treatment, to ensure the highest product quality before product release.